


Ships and Waves

by Languid_Victorian_Poetess



Series: Ships in the Night [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Relationships, Self-Reflection, best friends try to solve problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Languid_Victorian_Poetess/pseuds/Languid_Victorian_Poetess
Summary: Everyone knows Caprice and Irie are in love and belong together. Two best friends get involved and everyone faces the consequences.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ships in the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984165





	1. Ships Passing In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something from my Dungeons and Dragons game. Almost everyone involved is an NPC, except for Leonora, who's amazing writer can be found here on archive, eg1701. She's amazing, please check out her writing if you get the chance! Anyway, please enjoy this super short fic!

Irie stood strong as Cap leapt over the side of the ship. Nasir thought she didn’t know how to be anything else. But her eyes didn’t leave his form, not until he’d vanished. While the others pressed the leading merfolk with questions about the trial, Irie stepped to the side and quietly sank onto a nearby crate. He waited until Morrison was distracted  **_(_ ** in this case it was by demanding to know what one should wear to a merfolk trial  **_)_ ** , then slipped away to sit beside his best friend.

He knew the look she'd shared with Caprice. He and Morrison had traded it a thousand times. And what Don had said, Nasir thought that was perhaps the best way to put that look and those feelings into words.  _ It's okay to be afraid of losing him. _

She was. That was the shocking part, Irie was terrified. Her fingers ran up and down the grain of her bow, the silver string gleaming against her skin. Her hood was up. But he knew she was scared, he had seen her face when Caprice had leapt into the water. It was the exact same expression she'd worn when she saw him locked in Eramus's cage. He should know, he'd had the best view.

“Hey, Irie.” He sat beside her and for a moment, they were quiet. The voices of the others carried over, the arrangements with the merfolk in progress. No one paid them any mind. Nasir used the opportunity to place his hand over hers. She refused to face him. 

“Go away.” She said. It was so different from the way she'd hugged him a few short weeks ago aboard the other ship. Her arms had been strong against his back and he'd sagged in relief against her. Irie, Morrison, Leonora, they'd saved his life. Irie had called them best friends. It meant everything, yet now that progress felt fraying like it was coming undone.

“I… I truly don't think you should be alone right now.” He squeezed her hand and she didn't pull away. “I know you're scared-”

“I'm not scared.” Irie snarled and glanced his way. Her mouth was twisted, but her eyes were wide.

“It's okay to be afraid of losing him,” Nasir repeated Don's words softly.

“I'm not, alright? You don't even know him. You don't know anything!” She fought to keep her voice low. It felt strangled.

“I know that look.” Nasir whispered. “Morrison has given me that look a thousand times.” He squeezed his eyes shut to keep his tears from falling. The truth behind it hurt. He tried not to remember the desperation he’d seen in his husband’s hands and voice. Even when they pressed against an inconsequential cut.

Her hands shook as she pulled them away and her bow string twanged. “It's not like that.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. 

“It is.” Nasir insisted.

Irie shook her head vigorously. Part of her hood slipped and revealed the sloppiness of her braid. How long had it been since she’d bothered to fix it? Nasir thought that maybe it showed her worry. As if to confirm his suspicions, her eyes darted to the water, then settled on the ship’s main mast. The silence sat for some time. It felt painful, grating on already tense nerves. Did Irie really think this was better?

“What did he say?” Nasir asked at last. He remembered the quick flash of Caprice’s hands. Irie hadn’t answered. No one else had noticed. Nasir knew enough about secrets to know this was one of theirs.

“What?” Irie replied. She shot him a quick look and tugged her hood back into place. For a moment, she was unreadable, even to him.

“His hands, they moved and he said something to you. I don't know how, but he gave you a message. What was it?”

Irie didn't answer. 

“Please?” He wanted to say  _ as your best friend _ , but choked it back.  **_(_ ** It was enough to know she’d said it twice, once holding him close and holding him up, a feather whisper into his hair. You’re my best friend and I’ll protect you.  **_)_ ** He blinked the current moment back into focus.

“...he said ‘I have faith in you’.” Her voice ached. Nasir leaned his head on her shoulder like she was propping him up. He couldn’t see her face, but he could sense her vulnerability as a hand twisted in her cloak. The one Caprice had given her. Was she thinking the same thing?

Irie spoke quietly and startled him from his endless wave of internal questions with one of her own. “How do you do it?”

Nasir twisted his ring around his finger and waited a long time to think. “I trust in you. Like he does.” 

“And?” It was soft. Her bow string hummed, a quiet plucked note. He understood what she meant.  _ And if I’m not enough? _

He covered her hand again, lightly. He swallowed the words that would comfort anyone else and searched for the right thing to say. “That’s all.” A breath. “Irie, if you get the chance, you should-”

She stood up so quickly that he was left falling through the air, her shoulder vanishing beneath him. There was a hand out to steady him before he truly fell. Here she was, always protecting him, always putting him first. No matter what. No matter the wounded look that crossed her face and was gone in a flash. There was a snarl on her lips and she had sunken into the shadows of her cloak. “I told you. It’s not like that.” 

“But if you never-”

“Nasir. Stop.” Fear again, her hands traced her bow, then slung it over her back when she saw him watching. 

“But-”

“Stop.” She spun on her heel and left him sitting there. Wondering if she would make the one mistake he hadn’t and lose it all before it was ever hers.


	2. And The Waves That Brought Them Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Nasir's failure to convince Irie, Leonora tries her own hand at it with Caprice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonora is borrowed from my dear friend eg1701, who can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701. Please check her out if you can!
> 
> Also, for the record, I did not name the ship, that credit is due to one of my punny players.

The celebration aboard Seas The Day was wonderful. Jez and Leo had cracked open the casks of alcohol. It flowed freely into their cups, though Leonora thought that it wasn’t to her taste. Champagne would be more appropriate and wine would be better tasting. But they had rum, so she drank the rum like everyone else. Her friends came up to offer hugs or a clap on the shoulder, wide-eyed as they regaled the court case and her victory. If they weren’t with her, they went off to congratulate Cap, though both got sloppier as the evening continued.

It was all, essentially, perfect. Except for one little detail: Irie. She stood, sour, and alone at the fringe of the party. She and Cap would trade glances, but only when they were convinced the other wasn’t looking. And to think she had called Jez and Leo ridiculous. 

She was relaying as much to Sebastian, during a lull in the dancing and drinking, when Caprice joined them. Leonora turned to greet him with a smile and was instead enveloped in a hug. His arms were tight around her back and he briefly lifted her off the ground. She overcame her surprise and hugged him back. Cheap rum hung on his breath when he smiled big and whispered “thank you” in her ear. He set her back down just as quickly as he’d scooped her up.

Sebastian was looking away politely. “I’ll get you another drink, darling.” He said and she loved him for it.

“Can you manage?” Leonora asked, even as she passed him her half-full cup.

“Yes, Eliza’s by the refreshments, she can help me.” He gave her a gentle smile and left her alone with a lingering Caprice.

“Thank you again, Leonora,” the siren said softly. She had to lean in to catch the words. “You did more than I thought possible.”

She hadn’t thought it possible either, but that was alright. They’d made it through and they’d won. “Of course, I’m glad I could help.” She offered a smile and found it returned immediately.

“Truly, Leonora.” Caprice continued. He took her hand and pressed it between his palms. “I am indebted to you. You not only saved my life, you gave me my freedom.” Hope shined in his green eyes, tears in the corners. Leonora hoped he wouldn’t start crying, she never had a handkerchief on hand.

“Don’t be silly Caprice,” she patted his hand and laughed. “You’ve saved our lives more than once. It’s the least I could do for a friend.”

He released her hand and gave her another hug, smooshing her to his side. She wound a loose arm around his middle in an awkward half-hug. His eyes wandered over to Irie, who was currently watching Effie attempt to get her dog to sit. His gaze had softened considerably, though he looked away before Irie could catch him. Color had risen in his cheeks and it wasn’t the alcohol.

“Caprice, forgive me if I’m overstepping,” Leonora began. She was overstepping. That was hardly the point. Hopefully, he was tipsy or straightforward enough to answer. “And maybe this isn’t my place. But do you care about Irie? I know I’m being nosy, it’s a problem of mine.”

“Yes.” At least he was more straightforward than Jez or Leo. Leonora thought maybe he loved her, but Sebastian would surely scold her for asking him outright.

“Again, forgive me if it isn’t my place,” it wasn’t, but she pushed on. “But have you tried to tell her?”

His smile was small, tipsy, and rueful. He shrugged the shoulder still wrapped around her. Poor Cap, she couldn’t blame him. Leonora doubted she’d have the courage to face down Irie of all people either. Even if it was for the greater good of love.

“You should do it tonight,” Leonore declared boldly. He should have done it ages ago, but better late than never. 

“Tonight?” Caprice said, like he was testing the word on his tongue. 

“Given everything that’s happened, now does seem like the best time…” she trailed off, hoping the thought would continue in his head. Irie would probably kill her for this next part, but if it got them together, it would be worth it. “She was worried about you.”

“She was?”

“Well, she did threaten to kill me if I let you down,” Leonora let out a laugh that was supposed to sound breezy. It did not. “You can ask her yourself.”

“I think I will,” he said it so quietly, Leonora thought she’d imagined it. Thank goodness at least one person on this godforsaken boat had sense. This was much easier than getting Jez and Leo together, they’d avoided it for months. Cap gave her a squeeze, then let her go. “Thank you, Leonora. I’m glad to have you as a friend.”

“I’m happy to have you as a friend too.” She paused and spotted Sebastian in the crowd. He was holding an extra drink for her, bless his heart. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Do tell me how it goes, since I won’t hear about it from Irie. And good luck!” They shared a last smile, then Leonora dove through the crowd to find her fiance, keeping her fingers crossed all the while. 


	3. The Storm That Tore Them Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some meddling from their friends, Caprice and Irie talk, or try to.

They ended up at the same railing overlooking the sea. It felt accidental, as the party fell and crashed behind them. Nasir eased a drunk Morrison down the stairs. Somewhere below, Leonora laughed. Don slept, their arms around Briar. Eliza hiccuped as she broke away from Nellie’s kiss. From the rigging, Leo told Jez he loved her more than anything. Robin rambled to ghosts and Effie faked a sage nod, her head on Malia’s shoulder. Despite the presence of the others, it felt like only the two of them, adrift in the night. Lost at sea.

His fingers brushed hers as he rested his elbows against the wood. Irie tried not to look at him, though she could feel Caprice’s eyes skipping back to her at indeterminate intervals. She thought he might ask to kiss her again, like on the stairs, and the phantom press of his lips stifled the air between them. She forced herself to think of the trial, of watching him swim into treacherous waters alone, unsure what came next or if there was a next. The air changed. Irie knew what she had to do.

“I’m sorry,” he said. It was soft enough to almost be lost on the salty breeze that tasted more of tears than the ocean. The back of his finger brushed her knuckles, a question that struck her harder than the waves when she’d entered the ocean after him.  _ I have faith in you, _ he’d said. Then he’d vanished and she’d been left behind wondering if she could risk the lives she’d sworn to protect for his.

She’d almost lost him once. Never again. Irie stepped away and watched him take the blow in slow motion. The parting of his lips. His hand gently reaching out before he stopped himself. The telltale burn of green eyes. He absorbed the wound she’d inflicted. The silence in his hands was stronger than the absence of his voice.

“Irie,” he said. She loved the way his voice caressed its syllables. It felt like a wave, a creature about to take flight. She cradled it and kept her face blank, her hood up. Her eyes she willed to stay blank. Never again. 

“I can’t.” It came out cold. She was out of his reach. He didn’t get it, didn’t understand that what he was asking was impossible. If she took his hand, she would choose him. His life over the world. His life over all others. She couldn’t protect both.  **_(_ ** You can’t lose what you never have.  **_)_ **

“Talk to me?” he signed. Not with desperation, the steadiness of trying to understand her. Trying to unspool where she was coming from, figure out the safest path for them both into her heart. She coiled a finger around her bowstring and plunged onward.

“You want what I can’t give.” It was brutal, cruel, a horrible thing to say.  **_(_ ** A lie.  **_)_ ** He blinked instead of flinched. Ran a hand against the back of his neck. She ignored the arrow sliding between her ribs and turned to leave.

“Irie,” he said again. She paused, but didn’t turn around. She was consciously aware of the weight of every word off his lips. Praying he wouldn’t understand, would make a demand she could write off, so it would be easier to scribble him out of her heart. Where he’d left his name, his lips, and his touch. His voice. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

_ That’s a promise you can’t keep _ , she almost said. 

_ And what if I have to betray you to save the world? _ She almost cried.  _ What if that’s the choice I have to make? _

_ I’m afraid _ . Her head burned with the traitorous thought.  _ I know you will and that’s what scares me. _

She didn’t breathe a word and walked away. Her cape flapped in the wind, and tried to tug her back to him. It closed around her throat with force, like they were connected by the fabric that he’d given her. Like it was trying to tell her something. Irie ignored it.

She risked a glance in his direction as she descended below decks. He stood at the railing, his back to her, searching the horizon and its gloom of stars. Irie felt like they had become untethered ships, sailing parallel into an oncoming storm. Would they make it someday to the same shore? Or perhaps be lost and each land somewhere entirely new and alone? Or not alone, only without each other, apart? Or worse, sink beneath the waves without ever saying goodbye? Irie exhaled, started down the steps, and let the wind carry her away from the promise of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short fic! <3


End file.
